


A Drop Of You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An established relationship post series snapshot inspired by a writing prompt by J S Parker
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Drop Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _A very short offering this evening as I have an incoming migraine..._

I curled up on the sofa as Tommy prepared us drinks. Crossing the room, he handed me mine and then sat down next to me.

“Can I ask you something?”

He smiled. “Of course you can.”

“It’s going to sound a little strange, and I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”

“I won’t. Just ask me Barbara.”

“Why don’t you drink whiskey anymore? It used to be your drink of choice. I wondered if it was because of…” My voice tailed off.

He chuckled. “Of all the questions I thought you were going to ask I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Sorry.”

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his hand coming to rest against my cheek. “Don’t apologise. The answer is very simple though; a sea of whiskey couldn’t intoxicate me as much as a drop of you.”


End file.
